finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VI Character Collections
}} Final Fantasy VI Character Collections is a card artbook featuring characters from Final Fantasy VI. It was pubished by NTT Publishing on February 11, 1994 prior to the release of the game. It features a two-page spread for 12 of the game's characters (secret characters Umaro and Gogo are not included). Each spread features a full-page artwork Yoshitaka Amano on the left page with the character's marketing quote (most of which are not said in the game, also appeared in the Final Fantasy VI The Complete), and on the right page has two cards with removable Amano artwork—one of the artwork pictured on the left in portrait, and another SD Amano art in landscape. On the back of standard card is a character bio, and on the back of the SD card is characters stats (age, height, etc.). Removing the cards reveals images from the game. On the top-right of the right page and on the SD cards is the character's Japanese Latin-text name (e.g. "Tina"), and all feature the game's logo. :Language: Japanese :Dimensions: 18.4 x 13.6 x 1.4 cm :ISBN 978-4-87188-285-9 Pages Tina Branford If the magic power dwelling inside me can be useful... ;First revealed image :Terra in Magitek Armor in Narshe ;Second revealed image :Terra at the Imperial Palace with two Magitek Armor soldiers Terra VIII.jpg|Standard art Terra IX.jpg|SD art Final Fantasy VI Character Collections p03 Terra screenshots.jpg|Revealed images Lock Cole I prefer the term "treasure hunting"! ;First revealed image :Locke laughing at the Opera House ;Second revealed image :Lock in the storage room in South Figaro with the door revealed. Locke II.jpg|Standard art Amano Chibi Locke.jpg|SD art Edgar Figaro Do not be surprised when you see the power of the tools produced by the Kingdom of Figaro! ;First revealed image :Edgar giving the middle finger to Terra in the Figaro Castle throne room while standing next to Locke. ;Second revealed image :Edgar facing Sabin on Mt. Kolts with Terra and Locke. Ff6 edgar.jpg|Standard art ChibiEdgar.jpg|SD art Mash Figaro I don't fit in at a place like a royal palace. Immersing myself in training suits me perfectly. Ff6sabinart.jpg|Standard art Chibi Sabin II.jpg|SD art Setzer Gabbiani My life is a chip in your pile! Ante up! ;Stats :Age: 27 :Height: 175cm :Weight: 62kg :Birthday: February 8 :Blood type: AB :Likes: Playing for keeps :Dislikes: Cowardice :Hobby: Playing solitaire Ff6 amano setzer.png|Standard art ChibiSetzer.jpg|SD art Celes Chere I am a warrior before I am a woman. Do not forget that! Celeschere.jpg|Standard art ChibiCeles2.jpg|SD art Cayenne Garamonde There is nothing new about my Bushido! ;Stats :Age: 50 :Height: 178cm :Weight: 72kg :Birthday: January 3 :Blood type: A :Likes: Traditional things :Dislikes: Machines :Hobby: Collecting ancient weapons Amano Cyan II.jpg|Standard art Chibi Cyan II.jpg|SD art Gau I... rage... like Bomb... rage! Ff6gauart.jpg|Standard art ChibiGau.jpg|SD art Shadow I have no past. There is only the journey towards death. 200px-Ff6 shadow.jpg|Standard art Shadow Chibi 2.jpg|SD art Relm Arrowny I'll draw you a portrait! 200px-Ff6relmart.JPG|Standard art Chibi Relm II.jpg|SD art Stragus Magus The legendary monster technique... it was my dream to master it. Stragus II.jpg|Standard art ChibiStrago.jpg|SD art Mog Kupo!! ;First revealed image :Mog in Narshe Mines ;Second revealed image :Moogles in the Moogle Cave. ;Stats :Age: 11 :Height: 122cm :Weight: 43kg :Birthday: May 11 :Blood type: Black-footed duck (according to Mog) :Likes: People who pet him :Dislikes: People who touch his tail :Hobby: Singing and dancing Ff6mogart.jpg|Standard art Amano Mog 4.jpg|SD art Card gallery Final Fantasy VI Character Collections standard cards.png|Standard cards Final Fantasy VI Character Collections SD cards.png|SD cards Credits ;Illustration :Yoshitaka Amano ;Design :ADD ;Supervision :Square Co., Ltd. ;Planning/Production :NTT Publishing ;Publisher :Kenichiro Utsunomiya (宇都宮健一郎) ;Publishing office :NTT Publishing ;Printing company : External links * * Character Collections Category:Books